


The Way To Live

by ThatOneShortHuman



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU where Kakashi gets his shit together, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Does Naruto want to be Hokage?, Everyone is kinda OOC, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Minor Angst, Naruto doesnt have a crush on Sakura, No Romance, Parental Hatake Kakashi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sakura Sasuke and Naruto get the help they deserve, Sakura doesn't have a crush on Sasuke, Sakura's parents are abusive, Sakura's parents are shitty, Survival Training, Team as Family, There will be cursing, and Kakashi knows, and runs away with the kids to train them better, and thinking someone else had died, because I really enjoy doing and writing it, because Konoha has a bad government, but its not put into DETAIL, realistic reactions after almost dying, so yeah theres that, who can say
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneShortHuman/pseuds/ThatOneShortHuman
Summary: After the Land of Waves incident, Kakashi reminds himself that his Genin are not like his old Team 7. He also remembers that the government is shitty and doesn't care if children die. So he does what any good teacher would do and kidnaps his team to train them away from it. Its a good thing none of them mind.





	1. Kakashi Realizes Some Things He Probably Should Have Earlier

**Author's Note:**

> Its been a while since i've watched Naruto, so I'm sorry if anything is inaccurate

When he first got assigned his team of genin he thought that it was a bad joke, because there was no way he could have so much bad luck in his lifetime. These were the worst teammates that could have been put together, and here he was having to be the one to train them. First there was the young civilian girl Sakura, with top scores throughout the whole academy intelligence wise, but showing lack of promise in taijutsu. It was odd because he could see just from pictures alone that she had muscle. However she was too underweight, especially for a kunoichi in training.

Then there was the last Uchiha Sasuke, he had an attitude problem, but extremely high grades both for his intelligence and taijutsu. It was easy to see that he didn't enjoy the attention he always got from everyone, which was probably the reason he was so standoffish. Despite not liking the attention he was used too, Kakashi could see that he was lonely but didn't reach out in fear of being abandoned or used for the Uchiha status and money.

And finally there’s Naruto, the Jinchuuriki and son of the fourth Hokage who also happened to be Kakashi’s old teacher. The boy who had to grow up shunned by the village, and the identity of his parents kept away from. Naruto was a prankster who was desperate for any kind of attention, good or bad. He also happened to have the worst grades in the academy. Between the three of them it was too much. Kakashi couldn't handle the responsibility of training these misfits, so for the first few weeks he did the bare minimum.

It was after the Land of Waves incident that Kakashi knew that he had to step up as a teacher. Seeing his students traumatised by the events that had occurred. Seeing them stare blankly into the food they hardly touch. Waking up to one of them getting up to check that everyone was still okay, that no one was gone or hurt or worse. Knowing that they can't sleep in separate rooms, can't handle the thought that one of them might be hurt - _blood staining Sasuke’s clothes so dark_ **_and so much like Obito_** \- and they're too far away to help - _Naruto’s crying and so angry **just like Kakashi was when he couldn't save them** _\- that they are powerless to stop what they cant get to fast enough - _Sakura isn't moving is she breathing will she get up **please not like Rin not again.**_

After everyone was okay (he uses okay in the loosest way possible, because his kids were not alright, but they were alive and that's what matters), and they rested for a few days, Kakashi sent the kids for a walk to get them out of the house (and hopefully to get them used to random noises again, because flinching at everything was not something Kakashi wanted his kids to be doing, not when other shinobi will take it as a sign of weakness).

The kids didn't look like they wanted to, he could tell that they didn't want him out of their sight (which was ridiculous he was a jonin, a damn good one at that too). But he understood how they felt, one time Sakura had gone to use the bathroom while he was helping make dinner and he just about sent his whole pack of ninken to search for her before she got back.

However Kakashi knew that it wasn't healthy to be too clingy, especially for shinobi, so while he was allowing it more between the three of them, it had be less so with him (a small part of him knew that he would let it continue, because he needed them around just as much as they needed him). Which meant that no matter how much they shuffled their feet and said that they were still tired and didn't need to go for a walk, he still made them go, and off they went with creases between their brows and hunched shoulders.

While they left he took the time to really think about how much he was projecting his old team onto his current one. Sasuke who is so much like Kakashi was, filled with sorrow and the need to be better. Naruto just like Obito with a big personality and bigger heart, who doesn't get nearly enough love for such a kind person. Sakura who reminds him of how Rin was, so smart and strong, but so lacking in confidence compared to her teammates.

He was afraid that this team would end up just like their predecessors, with everyone but him gone and him alone yet again. But after Zabuza and Haku, he realized that he was wrong to think that way. Because they survived a situation that, by all means should have ended with the three of them dead. But they weren't, and Kakashi was so relieved and grateful that it shocked the old fear right out of his system.

Unfortunately, it caused a new one to pop up. Kakashi was a former highly ranked ANBU captain, which meant that he was privy to quite a lot of top secret information. It also meant that he knew how messed up and awful the government was. Knowing the things he did, knowing his kids would have to be around all of it. He hated it. Don't get him wrong, he loved Konoha, but if he was going to train his genin, then he didn't want them to be influenced by the same people that have no qualms with letting children die in the name of the “greater good”. He wanted his kids to learn how to live, and most importantly want to live. So Kakashi started to plan, and by the time his kids got back, relief clear on their face seeing him unhurt (though Sasuke was more subtle about it), he knew that it was the right thing to do.


	2. The Walk Of Talking About Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the rest of team 7 was doing while on their walk, and how Sakura's parents are worse than the boys thought (Also Sakura can't believe how stupid her teammates are)

What Kakashi didn't know was that when he sent the three of them to take a walk, Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto were also making a plan.

“Okay listen,” Naruto began as they tried to avoid the more populated areas of the market they had to go through, “all I’m saying is what if Kakashi sensei gets attacked while we’re out here.” There was a bang of someone shutting their door a little too harsh, and the three of them tensed reaching for their weapon before realizing what it was. They each took a deep breath, and continued on their way.

“Dont be dumb,” Sakura said while nervously pulling on her hair, sidestepping a toddler as they chased after who knows what, “ he’s a Jonin. If he cant take care of someone attacking him, how are we supposed to help?”

“We could always distract the person!”

“What if we make Kakashi sensei lose concentration too?” 

Sasuke cut in, “we could always use a genjutsu.” Naruto and Sakura looked at him surprised that he was giving suggestions.

Sakura gave him a nervous smile and tentatively asked if he knew how to make any that were strong enough that it could stop a A Rank or above (because there was no way anyone that knew who Kakashi sensei was would be anything less). Sasuke was silent for a few seconds before huffing with scowl. Naruto laughed (quieter than he used to) and called him an idiot, which caused Sakura to hit him in the arm (softer than she did before the incident).

They spend a good ten minutes spitting out ideas between the three of them on what they'd do if Kakashi sensei was attacked, which turned to ten more minutes of if it happened to the three of them. They paused at the edge of a dock and looked out at the sea, enjoying the easy silence between them. 

“You know,” Naruto said thoughtfully, causing the other two to look at him, “I don't think I want to go back to the Hidden Leaf. The people there were always mean to me even when I didn't do anything to them, and I don't have anyone to go back to anyways.”

It was silent once more, but this time it was more tense. It was Sakura who broke it next, “I’m not sure I want to go back either.”

“Really? What about your parents?” Naruto asked.

Sakura flinched and shook her head, “they won’t care, and I won’t miss them. Sometimes… Sometimes I wish I never had parents.”

Sasuke and Naruto both inhale sharply, one in shock and the other in anger. Sasuke glared at her so heatedly that Naruto was surprised she didn't catch on fire. Sakura’s eyes widened as she realized what she just said to the orphan who didn't know his parents, and the boy who lost his whole family. 

“You are such a spoiled brat,” Sasuke started angrily. “Who do you think you are to complain about having a family? To have someone to go home to? To take care of you and love you? Are you so self centered that you think it makes you cool to not like your parents? ”

Sakura started crying and didn’t look at either of their faces. Naruto somewhat agreed with what Sasuke was saying, but he could tell that the two of them didn't have the full story. He moved in between the two of them so that Sasuke wasn't able to glare at Sakura any more, not that it stopped him from trying.

“Hey now, maybe there's a good reason for it, let's give her a chance to explain okay?” Sasuke looked like he was ready to ignore Naruto completely, but as he took a breath to keep ranting he heard Sakura whimper and paused. He huffed and took a step back to put more space between him and the other two. Seeing that Sasuke calmed down some, Naruto turned his attention to Sakura, who was trying to take deep breaths and compose herself. He went to put a hand on her shoulder to ground her and she flinched heavily.

The boys widened their eyes and froze. “Sakura?” the blonde said hesitantly and with a sinking suspicion in his heart.

“They hurt me,” Sakura blurted out. She wrapped her arms around herself in a gesture of defence and looked into blue eyes that held dread but understanding, causing her to relax a little. She continued slowly, “they hit me when I don't dress a certain way. When I try to eat what they considered too much they make me skip breakfast and lunch the next day. And when I said I wanted to be a kunoichi they locked me outside all night.” Sakura started crying again, but Naruto was too, so she didn’t try to stop. Sasuke was glaring at the ground with his fists clenched, looking like he wanted to hit something.

“I’m sorry that I said didn't want parents. What I meant to say is that I wish I had parents who were good.” Sakura was shaking so badly it looked like she was going to fall over any second. Naruto slowly lifted his arms up and froze, waiting for Sakura to notice and make the next move. She didn't move for a few seconds before taking a step forward and squeezing Naruto so hard he was pretty sure his ribs were bruised.

Sasuke stood there awkwardly for a moment before clearing his throat, catching the hugging duos attention. They separated from each other while Naruto kept a hand on Sakura’s shoulder, this time she accepted it without a problem. Sasuke let her wipe her eyes, before making eye contact with her.

It was silent for another few moments before he bowed his head slightly, “I’m sorry,” he said. It was short, and he didn't say all that he wanted to say, but Sakura knew he meant it from the bottom of his heart so she smiled, red puffy eyes squinting slightly.

“Thank you for apologizing. And i'm sorry i didn't word that better when i said it. I know it must have seemed really insensitive to you and Naruto.”

Naruto smiled, glad that they were on good terms again. He then remembered what started this conversation and decided to bring it up again. “Alright, so i don't wanna go back to the Leaf Village because the people there hate me, Sakura doesn't wanna go back because her parents are the worst people alive-”

“I wouldn't say they're the worst-”

“Yes they are- But Sasuke, we need to know. Do you want to go back?” Sasuke looked out at the sea, watching the waves move inland and then back out, pondering this question for a good minute or two. He thought of the empty houses that used to hold so many people. He thought of the blood that still stains the floors and walls and how sometimes when it's the middle of the night and he cant sleep, the coppery scent seems to fill the air and it feels as if the eyes of his dead clan are all there, watching him. He thought of his promise to get revenge on his brother. But he quickly realized that he didn't need to stay in one place to get stronger.

He decided easily after those thoughts, “no. I don't have a reason to stay there.”

“Great! Then that means we’re running away, huh? And we can be what a family is supposed to be like, right?” Sasuke and Sakura were shocked at such a bold statement, but Naruto smiled so widely and happily (so 100% sure it would turn out like he wanted) that the other two couldn't help but agree while smiling back (though Sasuke’s would be called more of a smirk).

The content feeling in the air soon got interrupted by a cold breeze, causing the trio to shiver. “We should probably start heading back, Kakashi sensei must be getting worried, and so am I” Sakura said wisely.

As they made their way back to the house they were staying at, Sakura’s eyes widened and she grabbed both of the boys sleeves to stop them. Ever the sensible one she had realized one of the (many, but they'd work on that later) flaws in their plan. “What do we do about Kakashi sensei!? Do you really think a Jonin who dedicated his whole life to the Leaf Village is going to just let three genin run away while we’re under his watch?”

“No,” Sasuke said easily, “but we can always convince him that it's the right thing to do.”

Sakura looked like she was going to disagree when Naruto said, “I think Sasuke’s right. Ever since Zabuza and Haku... died, it seems like Kakashi sensei has been a lot nicer and been paying more attention to us. I really like him, and I want to try to get him to go with us.And we can't learn everything on our own. Besides, we can always make him go with us. We’ll do it later though, because i'm hungry.” Sasuke nodded his agreement causing Sakura to shake her head in disbelief.

It was the dumbest plan she had ever heard, but it was two against one, and she was too emotionally tired to argue about their idiotic plan, so she just sighed and continued walking, making the two jog to catch up. By the time they got back Sakura’s eyes were back to normal color, and their anxiety from earlier about something happening to their teacher came back. When they opened the door and saw he was alright, they felt something tight in their chest loosen. 

“How was your walk?” Kakashi asked, unusually happy.

The trio looked at each other and smiled while Sasuke replied,. “It was nice.”


	3. What A Great Night For Everyone To Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 has things to talk about, they're all dumb, and everyone has anxiety

Kakashi was pleasantly surprised when he saw how much the kids ate at dinner, It was still not as much as they should be eating, but more than they were before. He was slightly disappointed that they were still sensitive to loud noises, and Sasuke had violent reactions toward anyone touching his back. Shown when Tazuna’s grandson accidentally bumped into him and Sasuke had to be restrained by Kakashi before he threw his kunai, he also saw Sakura and Naruto twitch looking ready to jump in and then stop themselves when they saw Kakashi handle it. He wasn't expecting immediate results from one walk though so while it wasn’t alright, he understood and therefore it was fine for now.

Kakashi wasn't quite sure when he was planning on telling the kids his idea, he didn't know how they would react. Naruto wanted to be Hokage, Sasuke’s clan home was in Konoha, and Sakura still had her parents to think about. What if they didn't even want to be trained anymore after what they went through? It would be a shame, but if they really wanted to quit he wouldn't stop them. Besides, it would mean that they didn't have what it takes to be shinobi. Better to quit while you're ahead than suddenly be behind and get killed.

As he was sending the kids off to brush their teeth and get ready for bed, he decided it would be best to tell them before they fell asleep in order to give them time to think about it. He heard the kids shuffling their futons around on the floor, turning the corner peeking into the room he saw that Naruto was on the left closest to the window, Sasuke in the middle, and Sakura to the right closest to the door. 

It was strategic and also what they are most comfortable with. Naruto was the one who could over power anyone who came through the window easier than either of the other two, Sakura was the quickest and would be able to get help fastest, and Sasuke was the one who would be the best at long distance attacks, the middle also offered him the best area to help  _ both _ teammates (never mind that it also meant the other two could watch his back).

Kakashi was so proud that they thought it up on their own. Although with him watching over them, they most likely wouldn't have to use those strategies. He was happy that they were prepared nonetheless, there is no way to be overcautious when your life is on the line after all. He saw that the kids had noticed him standing there like a weirdo and were watching him. He cleared his throat in an uncharacteristic display of nervousness and stepped into the room a little more.

Had he been a shinobi with less experience reading people, maybe his nerves would have hindered his ability to notice how silent and anxious they were. But he wasn't. And so he saw how Naruto was much quieter than he normally was, how Sakura was pulling on her hair (a habit he would have to train her out of if he got the chance), and how Sasuke wasn't looking directly at him but over his shoulder to make it seem like he was.

This did nothing to soothe his nerves. In fact it only made them shoot up tenfold. What if they knew what he was planning and were going to tell him how they didn't like it? How they didnt think he was a good teacher? How someone who could barely help them when they needed it, when everyone was hurt and afraid and all he could do was watch helplessly didn't have the right to watch over them? No. He wouldn't let his fears keep him from helping them with their own. Not when he said he'd be better.

So like the grown man he was he made his stiff muscles move, and settled on the floor in front of the futons so all four of them were on the same level, hoping it would calm them somewhat for him to not be towering over them. He took a deep breath to procrastinate speaking just a bit longer, and then said the four words that always struck fear into who they were spoken to, “We need to talk.” 

The trio looked at each other for a moment and then back at him, eyes wide. They all looked at each other, eyes switching between others awkwardly for a good 15 seconds because Kakashi’s words got stuck in his throat and he couldn't break the silence. It was Naruto who finally spoke, laughing nervously and rubbing his neck, “wow what a coincidence Sensei! We got something to say to you too!” 

It went quiet once more, both sides not sure what to say. Kakashi was stressing over if his fears were going to come true, and the kids were worried that Kakashi was going to stop their plan if he didn’t like it. Thankfully Kakashi decided that he should probably be the one to say what he needed to first, since he was the one to bring it up after all, “Okay so…” 

Crap. How does someone tell three kids that he basically wants to steal them away from their homes because after not even putting in the effort to train them, he suddenly came to care about them? Oh god he was going to sound like such a creep… Forget it, he was going to say what he needed to say and hope for the best. Deep breath in and…

“Please let me kidnap you” Bullshit comes out. The kids stare at him with wide eyes, mouths hanging open in disbelief. Kakashi knows how they feel. He can't believe he said that either.  _ Wow. Good job Hatake. So much for high ranking jonin, can’t even speak to three 11 year olds right, _ he thinks to himself reproachfully.

“Um…” Sakura says. She doesn't look mad, but Kakashi interrupts before she can switch to that emotion.

“That's not what I meant to say!” he put his hands up in the universal gesture for peace, sweat pouring down his forehead. He pauses for a moment, thinks about it and then sighs, “okay so maybe it's pretty much what I meant, but it's not just that I swear!” the kids are still looking at him in shock, but they stay quiet and that gives him hope that they will let him finish explaining before deciding if they hate him or not.

Okay round two. “What I was trying to say was, I want to train you guys. but not in the Hidden Leaf. In fact I don't want us to be associated with Konoha in any way. Before you guys disagree, I know that each of you have plans for the future, and i'm sure they most likely all involved the Leaf VIllage. But the government that rules in the shadow, the people who have just as much power, if not more, as the Hokage… they are not good. They don't care about people dying and they definitely don't care if you're a kid who dies. All they care about is money, power and how big of an army they have at their disposal. That's why training is so young for Shinobi, they want as many soldiers as they can get and there's always kids around to spare.” 

The kids are looking at him, not just with shock, (though that was still there) but also with fear and anger. Worst of all he sees understanding and acceptance. And isn't that just a punch to the throat. That these three kids are being told that the people who are supposed to be taking care of everyone are ready for them to die at the drop of a hat just because they say so, and all they feel is resignation. Kakashi feels like punching someone, because that is not okay.  _ Children are not supposed to be prepared to die. _

It's so difficult to not just take them. Difficult to give them options when he could just lie and say they had a long mission that’s far away. But that would make him as bad as the people he wants to get them away from. To give them a choice is to be better than the people he had to listen to. So he continues. “I'm not telling you this so that you guys are too afraid to go back. For all i know after all you guys have gone through, you might not even want to be Shinobi anymore. I’m telling you this so that you know what you're getting into if you do. If you guys want to go back out of obligation to family, or home, or even to the village itself, I won't stop you. But i'm also offering you another choice, if you want to hear it.”

He wasn't paying much attention to their expressions, more focused on saying the words that made sense while also meaning what he needed them too. So when he noticed how they were looking at him, expressions so open and hopeful that he couldn't help but feel the same. It was Sasuke that motioned for him to keep talking, the three of them in too much disbelief to actually speak. 

“Alright. The choice I hope you take is you three traveling with me all around to different countries. You'd still be learning how to be shinobi, you just wouldn't have to be working for a government. However you'd be considered missing-nin if they don't classify you as dead instead. You wouldn't be able to go back home, and you wouldn't be able to see the people you leave behind anymore.

Like I said, Sakura, you wouldn't be able to see your parents or friends. Sasuke, you wouldn't be able to go back to your clan home. And Naruto, you wouldn't be able to become Hokage. If you do choose to come with me, I promise to train you to the best of my abilities into strong, capable shinobi. I promise that you will learn all I know, and even more. And I also promise you that I will take care of and protect you three as much and for as long as I am able too. Also know that if you decide to go back, then I will follow and continue to be your teacher no matter what.” 

It was silent after his declaration and he started to get antsy. His palms started to sweat and he felt like the judge waiting for the jury to decide the fate. He might not be the one that would be in trouble, but he was still anticipating the answer. He ignored the sweat, waiting for any of them to say something... And then there was laughter. Which was… Not the response that he was expecting. Kakashi watched in confusion as Naruto and Sakura laughed with tears in their eyes. Even Sasuke was chuckling. Actually, saying Kakashii was confused would be an understatement.

They finally calmed down and Naruto, through slightly laboured breath and tears of joy, said “This is actually really funny Sensei!”

“It is?” Kakashi asked, still completely befuddled.

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, “yeah! ‘Cause we were actually planning on runnin’ away from there, and we were wantin’ you to go with us! We all had the same idea, Isn't that great!? We’re gonna be a family Sensei!”

He looked at them in shock. They (even Sasuke!) were smiling so wide that he thought their faces were going to split. It was Kakashi’s turn to laugh, and as Naruto decided to instigate a group hug and the other two joined, he was having a hard time remembering when he was so happy.

  
  



	4. Chakra Control And Sakura's Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team 7 learns how to walk up trees, Sakura laughs at the boys, and Kakashi is impressed

In another life, one where Sakura was disillusioned to the thought that she was in love with Sasuke like so many of her classmates and spending too much time wanting to make a good impression on him, maybe she wouldn't be laughing at her teammates. Maybe she wouldn't be snorting so hard that she almost fell out of the tree she was sitting in, and maybe she wouldn't be smiling at her two boys who were staring at her, covered in dirt and leaves and in Naruto’s case with a branch sticking out of his hair, looking at her with awe and jealousy. She’s happy she’s not in that life, because it sounds like that version of Sakura wasn't having nearly as much fun as the Sakura right then.

After the talk last night, Kakashi had left them to rest, saying that they would talk more and train the next day. He didn't say what they were doing when she asked, only winking at them (at least, she guessed he winked. He still had one of his eyes covered so for all she knew he could have just been blinking) and saying it was a surprise. They got woken up at the first sign of light, given a warm bowl of rice and eggs, and then they set off to the deeper parts of the forest. Sakura noticed that Kakashi didn't wear his mask, but he didn't seem to show any sign of it being odd, so she didn't think of it too much and neither did Sasuke or Naruto.

When Kakashi decides that they went far enough into the woods, they stop. It’s silent as they take in the new area, before he points to Naruto who jumps from the sudden motion. “Naruto,” their Sensei starts in a firm voice.

Naruto straightens his back while sweating, “Y-yes!?”

“Can you tell me what Chakra is?”

Naruto stares for a moment and then wrinkles his nose, spine relaxing from the confusion, “What’s chick-rah?”

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him in disbelief, while Kakashi just nods like he was expecting something like that. “Chakra is what we’ll be using today for your training. It’s alright that you don't know what it is Naruto,” Said genin looks relieved, “we’ll be going over the basic definition so that you all have a reminder anyways. Sakura, would you like to explain what Chakra is?” 

She looks put on the spot, but doesn’t hesitate to start explaining even with the boys staring at her, “the textbook definition is, basically  Chakra is a form of energy. It is the combination of two types of energy, Spiritual energy and Physical energy. Right Sensei?” 

Kakashi nods his head and gave a thumbs up, lips curled into a smile, “that's right! Good job Sakura!” Naruto also exclaimed how smart she was, and she blushed, embarrassed but happy.

“There's more to what Chakra is but like you said, that was the textbook definition. Chakra also lets you do things that you wouldn't be able to do without it. Chakra allows a human to perform extraordinary actions like walking on water, Anti-Gravity Motion, manipulate nature types, and perform Jutsu among other things.”

He saw that he had grabbed his kids attention even more than he had before. He walked up to a random tree and pat it, “climb up this tree.” The three looked at him weird, but eventually Sasuke decided to do the request. 

He reached up to grab a branch, but before he could touch it, Kakashi spoke up once again “climb up the tree  _ without _ using your hands.” Sasuke looked at him eyes squinted and confused (Kakashi could hear Naruto yelling, asking how it was possible) before his eyes widened into understanding. Kakashi smirked as Sasuke gave him the stink eye, both of them knowing the dark haired boy wouldn't be able to. 

Sasuke clicks his tongue in annoyance but walked back over to the others. Naruto laughs but says he wouldn't be able to either, while Sakura pats Sasuke’s back in consolation and it seem to perk him up somewhat. “Alright, can any of you tell me how you can climb up the tree without hands?”

Sakura immediately put her hand up, seconds before Sasuke does. He nods his head at her and she says, “you brought up Chakra earlier, so that means that we need to use it for climbing the tree, right?” Kakashi was so proud. He ruffled her hair and she huffed, annoyed but pleased at his show of affection.

“That’s correct. Chakra can be used to stick to many things, and you can use it in most areas of the body to do this. With enough practise you can even walk on water.”

“Like you did while fighting Zabuza!” Naruto exclaims. 

It goes silent for a moment as they remember the fight, but Kakashi quickly changes the subject, “yes, just like then. I push Chakra evenly on the bottom of my feet and it keeps me from sinking.” He proceeds to walk up the tree and then walks upside down a sturdy branch. The kids stare up at him in amazement and he smiles.

He jumps down and bows with a flourish as the kids clap. Naruto starts jumping up and down in excitement, “I wanna do it, i wanna do it!” 

“You’re all going to be able to do it, you just need to learn Chakra control. Sakura you had the best Chakra control in the academy, Sasuke you were close behind, Naruto you had the worst. You all have different levels you are starting with, so don't be discouraged when one of you gets something quicker than the others. Now everyone pick a tree.” 

The trio nod and find three trees close together so they are in seeing range of each other. Kakashi walks between them and instructs them to close their eyes and take a deep breath. “Now Chakra control relies highly on concentration, especially for beginners. You most likely won't be able to get it the first try, but thats okay, get back up and try again. Make sure that when you start pushing the Chakra to bottom of your feet it covers the whole thing  _ evenly _ . The more even it is, the easier you'll be able to walk. With enough practice it'll become muscle memory and you won’t need to even think before doing it. On the count of three go. One.. Two… Three!”

They immediately start running. Surprisingly Sasuke fell first, twisting in the air to land on his feet before stumbling and landing on his butt. Naruto fell next, hitting a branch with his face and landing on his back. Sakura on the other hand made it all the way to the first branch large enough to hold her, and sat down. Kakashi was so impressed that he couldn't speak for a good thirty seconds, just staring at her with shock. The other boys weren't any better, mouths agape before Sakura started laughing. It shocked the three out of their surprise and the boys started yelling at her how amazing she is, causing her to blush again.

Kakashi smiles so hard he feels like his face will split and claps once to get their attention, “Sakura you are amazing. To be able to get that down in one try is something no one has been able to do since before I was born. You should be proud.” Sakura puffs up her chest as much as she can while sitting in a tree. He turns to the two who are still on the ground and smirks, “well boys, looks like you have some tough competition.” She sticks her tongue out at them which causes them to jump up and yell about catching up to her. Kakashi can't wait to see how else they'll surprise him. This is going to be fun.


	5. Tell Me About Yourself Bro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi has the kids tell him about themselves, he's still an ass, but it's somewhat different than in canon (this is before they started training)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, sorry!

Kakashi was tired, and late, and done with the whole day even though it had just started. He didn't want to be here, squatting in front of three 11 year olds who were staring at him like he was threatening to blow up a puppy in front of them. But when was the last time he got what he wanted? The blonde seemed like Kakashi had already decided to hate him and was glaring, the Kinoichi looked like she might get hit if she so much as moved wrong, and the last Uchiha wasn't even looking directly at him but at a spot over his shoulder. It was going to be a long day. He wondered if he could just send them home and leave. No, the Hokage wouldn’t appreciate if he did that. He sighed internally.

“So tell me about yourselves.” 

They looked at him oddly for a second before Naruto spoke up for the three of them, “what do you mean?”

He sighed but this time it was out loud, “tell me your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, things like that.”

None of them looked like they wanted to go first, but Naruto took one for the team yet again, “My names Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, running from those people in those animal masks, and pranks! I don't like people who are mean to me for no reason, and I wanna become Hokage one day… maybe… that way everyone will  _ have  _ to like me!” The first part was something Kakashi was expecting, but the second half was somewhat sad not gonna lie. It was also surprising that he knew the ANBU were following him but that can be thought about later.

Sakura decided to go next, feeling more comfortable after someone else had gone already, “I’m Sakura Haruno, I like pickled plums, training, and reading. I dislike people who think girls can't be tough, and I plan on hopefully becoming the strongest Kunoichi in history.” short but to the point, it's good that she takes training seriously, but he will have to see for himself if she’s telling the truth.

It was Sasuke’s turn and the other two were looking, waiting for him to say something. He finally looked Kakashi in the eye, “what about you?”

Kakashi looked at him confused, “what do you mean?”

“Why don't you tell us something about yourself?”

This made Naruto put in his two cents, “yeah! Why do you get to know about us but we don't know anything about you?”

Oh. “what do you want to know?”

Sasuke smirked sarcastically, “your name, likes, dislikes, dreams. Those sort of things.” The other two laughed at this but muffled it behind their hands.

Kakashi was somewhat annoyed, but he put it behind him and decided to be an ass back, “my names Hatake Kakashi, my likes? I like a lot of things. My dislikes? I don’t dislike a lot, but i do a few. Dreams? Only when I sleep.” The kids were now glaring at him in annoyance. Oh well.

Eventually Sasuke clicked his tongue, “My names Sasuke Uchiha, I like things and I dislike other things. My dream isn't a dream because I’ll make it come true. I’ll find the man who killed my clan and make sure he meets the same fate as my family.” It was quiet as everyone awkwardly thought of what to say after that.

  
“Does that mean you like ramen?” They turned to find Naruto looking at the dark haired boy while rubbing the back of his neck. “Because there’s this ramen place that makes the  _ best _ ramen. We should go there, as a team I mean…” Sasuke stared at the blonde in disbelief before nodding his head slightly, still baffled by the random offer. Sakura agreed readily too, saying she’d have to be home before her curfew, but that she’d love to go. Kakashi was planning on them training, but he didn’t see why he would stop them getting food afterwards. He said he wouldn't go, and then told them to meet him at the training ground and “poofed” away. And that was the end of their meet and greet.


	6. Don't We All Wish We Could Be Like Sakura?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakura starts water walking, the boys try to catch up, someone gets frustrated, and Kakashi is just happy to help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I have no plan for this story, I'm just going with how I feel honestly. Also sorry for not updating in forever! I got hit with a major depression episode, but I finally got put on meds and am feeling a lot better! Updates will still be inconsistent though)

Training was going better than Kakashi had hoped. First there was Sakura, who was a natural at it, managing to walk up the tree on her first try (something that even he wasn't able to do). There was Naruto who was doing better than Kakashi expected though he was still pretty terrible at it, he didn't let it deter him from trying again. Sasuke was getting the hang of it easy enough and was making quick progress up the tree, marking it as he went. After Kakashi made Sakura climb the tree a few more times to make sure she actually knew what she was doing, he sent her to the river a small ways away in seeing distance to practice walking on water. She was having a tougher time with it, but he could see that she would master it by the time they would leave for dinner.

Sasuke and Naruto were not fighting between each other over who could climb the tree first. Instead they were working together to try and catch up to Sakura who was the real winner. The trouble that Naruto was having was that he had too much chakra, and not enough understanding that no, it wasn't normal to use that much chakra for one thing. He was mostly making progress because of his natural athletic ability. Don't get him wrong, it was obvious that he was trying to use his chakra, but eventually he would add too much and break the bark of the tree, launching him off.

All in all, he was extremely proud of his students. The next time Naruto failed to use his chakra correctly he huffed and flopped on the ground laying down to face the sky. Kakashi watched as his student seemed to be ready to cry from frustration. He started walking over to Naruto and Sasuke, seeing the situation and that his teacher wanted to talk to the blonde, decided to walk over to see how Sakura was doing. Such a good boy.

Naruto sits up and hugs his legs close to his chest. His voice is muffled and rough when he says, “I can't. I just can't do it Sensei. I'm not catching up at all to Sakura. Even Sasuke is getting closer. I really am the dead last.”

He sat next to Naruto silently staring at a point in the distance, not saying anything as the boy put his head into his knees to hide his tears. After some quiet sniffling, Kakashi speaks up. “I used to know someone a lot like you.” He hears the shifting of clothing as Naruto moves his head away from his legs, attention on his teacher. 

“He was a teammate of mine actually. He was loud, emotional, and the worst in the class. He wasn’t as bad at chakra control as you, but it was pretty close. I used to hate having to be on a team with him because for hours at a time I'd have to sit and watch as he failed to do something that I got down in a few tries.” Naruto huffed in self depreciation as his teacher compared him to someone he didn’t like.

“But, he never gave up. No matter how late it got and how many times he failed, he got up and tried again. He always managed to get it in the end and was just as good at it as the rest of us.” this perked Naruto up and Kakashi smiled.

“And you know what else? Even though he was dead last in his class, he was the strongest person with the biggest heart I ever knew. I see so much of him in you Naruto, and I know you'll make me just as proud to know you as I did him.” Naruto started crying again, but this time with tears of happiness. Kakashi opens his arms in invitation and the blonde gratefully accepts.

After a few minutes of hugging, they hear the sound of voices coming towards them and let go of eachother. Sakura and Sasuke walk around a tree and immediately Naruto bursts out laughing and Kakashi can't help but chuckle as well. Sasuke, who is frowning so hard Kakashi wouldn't be surprised if his face got stuck that way, is drenched in water with some algae stuck in his hair. Sakura is completely dry and smiling like the cat that got the cream. Kakashi asks what happened while Naruto dies from laughing at his side. Sasuke refuses to look at any of them and instead moves a little ways away and takes his shirt off to wring it out. It's Sakura who explains that Sasuke came to chat with her and when she asked if he had finally been able to chakra climb up the tree, he lied and said yes. So she asked if he wanted her to teach him to water walk, and he agreed. He made it a few feet into the water before slipping on a algae covered rock and face planting into the water. 

This sets Naruto off into another bout of laughter and Sakura joins in, the memory still fresh in her mind of running over to help him up and him sputtering to get the gross water and other things out of his mouth. Kakashi watches as his raven haired student turns a beet red and yanks his shirt back on to hide his face in the wide collar as much as possible. Taking pity on his student Kakashi decides it's time to head back for the day. Saying so, the laughing duo cheer and he can even see Sasuke relax in relief. Kakashi was going to end training around this time anyways. His kids hadn't eaten and slept well enough to last a full day of training without negative side effects. Naruto and Sakura head over to Sasuke, the blonde putting an arm around his shoulders on the left, with the pink haired girl on his right explaining an easy way to get algae out of hair. Kakashi smiles at their backs and makes his way to follow.


	7. Of New Names And Needing Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for our new family to plan to start to plan their journey. There's new names, fluff, Sasuke typical angst, and Naruto learns what plausible deniability is. Should the kids be sleeping? Yes... Yes they should be.
> 
> (I changed some stuff in the last chapter. but it's nothing super important, Naruto just says an extra sentence. Also I have no idea where I'm going with this story is and chapter posting will be inconsistent, Sorry! I hope everyone is doing well during this time, and please don't forget to try and help the BLM movement in any way you can!)

That night, after the team had eaten dinner managing lively conversation with Tazuna and his family, and brushed their teeth, not bothering to bathe because of how tired they were, they got ready for bed. Kakashi stands in the doorway of their shared room leaning against the frame as he watches them get situated. Their futons are placed in the same positions as they were the other nights, but they all seemed just a touch more relaxed. No doubt knowing something new to help them in a fight (even if only one and a half of them could actually do it) is helping calm their nerves. Kakashi’s glad, they deserve to be able to relax at least a little.

The kids had noticed him watching, but they didn’t acknowledge him until after they were sitting in their respective sleeping spots, legs covered and looking like they’ll pass out right as their heads hit their pillows. Maybe now wasn’t a good time to talk to them about planning. Well he was already there, might as well give them warning. Walking fully into the room, the only adult in the group sits cross legged in front of the kids. 

“All right kiddos. I know you're tired and ready to dream about ramen and puppies and whatever else kids dream about nowadays, but I think we should start planning to leave in a couple days.” It was blunt, but the kids' attentions were grabbed and they looked considerably more awake. “I know you guys are still recovering from the… situation a few days ago.” The trio flinched at this and Kakashi felt bad for bringing up the still sensitive topic. “But I think moving is the best option. In fact I think that it will do your mental health some good, not being in the same place as what happened will help a lot with recovering.”

Sakura nods and adds, “Also us staying here for too long will give others an easier chance to find us. Plus if we leave sooner and without saying anything, Tazuna and his family will be able to have plausible deniability if they’re questioned.”

“What’s plausible deniability?” Naruto asks.

“It means that if they get asked if they know where we are, they can say no and not get in trouble because there’s no evidence that says they’re lying.”

“Are we going to need new names?” Sasuke asks randomly.

“Aww,” Naruto whines, “but I like my name!”

Sakura and Sasuke silently agree and the three look at Kakashi for an answer. He hums with a thoughtful look. That's a good question. On the one hand it would give them an easier time keeping other ninjas off their trail, but on the other hand if it would make his kids unhappy then would it be truly worth it? 

“While I think that new names would be good for disguises, I also think that if keeping your name would make you happy then you should do so. Remember, this is all so that you guys are happy.” The kids blush and smile at him and he gives one of his own in return.

“Oh!” Sakura exclaims suddenly, the boys jump and look at her with surprise. She grins bashfully at startling them but continues, “what if we just change our surnames? Naruto said that we are going to be a real family now… so why not share a family name?” 

“That's a great idea Sakura!” Naruto exclaims immediately. The two look at Sasuke hopefully, knowing that if he doesn’t agree then the idea would get scrapped. 

Sasuke however wasn't sure. He felt that if he did change his name, the last thing he truly had left of his long dead clan, he’d be betraying them. Sakura, as if sensing that he was upset, tried to backtrack.

“B-but we don't have to! It was just a suggestion!”

Naruto, catching on, also tried to reassure him by agreeing with Sakura. Kakashi didn't say anything, only watching to see how well his students (adopted children? charges?) were able to work this out themselves. He also wanted to make Sasuke feel better, but this was for them to decide on, so he felt it wasn't his place. All was silent as Sakura and Naruto glanced at each other anxiously, each showing off their anxiety in their own ways with Sakura pulling on a strand of hair and Naruto rubbing his neck. 

Sasuke had a mental battle with himself; on the one hand, he was proud to be an Uchiha and changing his name felt like he was disrespecting his clan. On the other hand, wouldn’t his family want him to do what would make him happy? He was already leaving behind the Uchiha home and most likely never coming back to it for his clan, he was lonely for years studying and training so he wouldn’t shame his dead clan, plus he constantly wore the Uchiha symbol even though it brought him pain everytime he looked at it, so that everyone knew who he used to be related to.

Hasn't he done enough to show his family watching him that he still loves and misses them? Wouldn’t they understand that him changing his last name for his new family, doesn’t mean he forgot about them? Of course they would, because they loved him and would understand that him being happy was just as important as him remembering them. Decision made, he turned his attention back to the three in front of him.

“I agree with Sakura’s plan, it’s a good idea.” Sasuke was proud that his voice was steady. The three grinned at him with surprise and happiness, Naruto even gave a little “whoop” of excitement.

“That's great, I'm glad we came to a unanimous decision” Kakashi immediately got the trio's attention. “Now we just have to decide what our new surname is.”

That got the kids quiet and thinking again. None of them seemed to be having any luck. They would look like they had something and then immediately shake their head and try again. It was Naruto who yawned first. But of course yawns are contagious, so Sasuke and Sakura followed suit moments after. Naruto gave a little whine and looked at Kakashi with tired eyes, “ why don’t you pick something sensei? We’ll probably be fine with anything you pick, we just wanna go to sleep already.”

With three sets of puppy dog eyes trained on him, how could he say no to such a simple request. “Mah…” He felt put on the spot, but tried to think of a good one. After all, it’s not every night you get to choose a new last name for yourself and three kids. “What about… Aikyo.”

“Aikyo?” Sakura asked. 

“Yes Aikyo. You know, for love and respect? I think it’s very fitting for this family that found each other on their own.” Kakashi hoped he wasn’t about to be laughed at. He felt sweat slide down his forehead as the kids looked at each other for what felt like minutes but was actually two and a half seconds.

Sasuke spoke up this time, “we like it.” 

“Yeah, it's short and sweet,” Naruto added happily. “The Aikyo family.” 

They basked on the knowledge of their new name before Sakura yawned, which reminded Kakashi that his kids were still tired and needed to get some sleep. After being told to, the kids got in their beds properly and said good night to him. He said the same back and went to his room, listening as the two boys and one girl tried their new names out loud. They sounded happy as their voices faded.

As Kakashi stared at the ceiling he couldn’t help but mimic them. “Kakashi Aikyo, huh?”


End file.
